


I'll be there

by Sanwea



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwea/pseuds/Sanwea
Summary: You were an angel and thereby the sister of Lucifer Morningstar, lord of hell and the black sheep in the family and owner of a nightclub in Los Angeles. Since the beginning, Lucifer and you were inseparable, but sometimes even you needed a break from your brother.You decided to travel to New Orleans, because the rumors about supernatural events already reached the west coast and you thought that this city would be the best distraction. That time you didn't know how right you were with your assumption.





	1. Chapter 1

You were driving east. Away from your two confusing and troublesome brothers. Maybe your life would have been easier, if you and your whole family were normal. But that's not the case. Your brothers and you are angels. And there's more to come. You three weren't really welcome in heaven. One of your brothers was the devil, Lucifer Morningstar, who was tired of his "job" as Lord of Hell and decided to take a break. He bought and managed a nightclub in Los Angeles, the "LUX". Amenadiel, your other brother and you were sent to bring him back to hell, but couldn't convince him. In the end you two ended up with him in Los Angeles and you felt for the first time alive. The decision to stay at your brother's site locked you out of heaven. But that's in the past and you were driving in a future were you could spread you wings without chains, which hold you down. 

In the distance you saw dawn. 

_Soon the sun would rise_ , you thought to yourself. 

You drove the whole night and an hour later you saw a street sign, which had New Orleans written on it. You were not far away from your destination. 

The sun was high up in the sky when you parked your car, actually Lucifer's car, outside of a hotel. The nice receptionist showed you your room, which was in the second storey. Yeah it wasn't as luxurious as the apartment in Los Angeles but better than nothing, especially when your journey was short notice. Your room had twin beds, a window between them and on the other side of the room a wardrobe. A second door led in your bathroom. It had a shower which made you happy, because you weren't the bathtub type.

You threw your backpack on a twin bed and opened the window. Wind streamed inside the room and blew some strands of your h/c hair out of your face. You took a deep breath and felt immediately the strong magic in the air. You never understood how magic and all that supernatural stuff came into this world. Possibly it was the fault of demons or maybe one of your siblings had a thing for a human. Like Lucifer had for this Detective, but he was just to dumb to admit it. He should be grateful that he found his soulmate. For an angel it's rare to love let alone find the one and only. Angels weren't made to share such feelings. We were made to protect the weak, the humans.

Absentmindedly you fiddled with the silver ring on your right ring finger. You weren't only wearing it because it looked like you are promised to someone and that kept bothersome men away, but it was also your weapon. This ring was made out of the same material as the sword from your famous brother Michael. You could transform your ring into every shape you want. It's kind of connected to your soul and only response to you.

The street below your window were filled with people. They seemed to prepare for a celebration. You smiled to yourself.

 _A little party is exactly what I need to start this break_ , you thought and went downstairs to ask someone about the preparations. 

The receptionist from earlier was nowhere to be seen, so you went outside. You found a cozy looking bar and seated yourself in a silent corner. A waitress came to your table. She was blonde and definitely a human, even though she had a light supernatural aura around her. Probably she had contact with a supernatural being. 

"What can I get you?" she asked nicely.

"A coffee, please" You said and smiled.

She nodded and went back to get your order. You took in your surroundings. The bar wasn't that big, but you've seen smaller ones. It was nearly empty, probably because most of the people were occupied with the preparations for whatever they will celebrate. The door opened and in stepped a tall man. He had dark hair and hazel brown eyes. The suit he wore looked a bit out of place but his aura was even more unfitting.

 _If he was a human, I would be a unicorn with five legs_. 

He looked in my direction and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. It was bewitching and you broke the eye contact. Luckily the waitress came back with your coffee. You thanked her and began pouring sugar in your drink. One, two... you looked up and saw that the man were coming towards you. 

"May I?" He asked politely and pointed at the seat opposite of you.

"Of course" you said fast and wanted to mentally slap yourself. 

_Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? Is it because of his aura?_

"My name is Elijah and you are?"

"Y/n. Nice to meet you Elijah" you had your nerves under control again, at least your voice sounded like it.

"So y/n, do you want some coffee to your sugar?", he asked with a smile.

You looked down and realised that you were about to put your probably twentieth spoon of sugar in your drink.

"Very funny, do you want a hit to your joke?" 

_Great y/n. You nailed it. The first hot guy in months and you say something like that_.

To your surprise he quietly laughed and you started to smile as well. Now that he was so close to you, you also saw his high cheekbones and strong jawline. He's a masterpiece. No artist could have made a better looking face. You caught yourself staring and looked down at your over sugared coffee. You risked a sip and immediately wanted to spit it over the table. You set your cup down and looked up again. Elijah had stopped laughing and were looking at you again.

"Are you from here?" You asked the most normal question you could think about.

"Yeah I moved here quite a long time ago" Elijah seemed to wallow in memories.

"Then maybe you know what all this commotion outside is about?"

"Of course, tonight is a celebrations for the witches of New Orleans" 

"Witches?" you asked and thought about the magic you felt earlier in the air.

"Symbolic. It's a old tradition, that they "show" there powers to the public" he corrected himself.

You smiled to yourself. Symbolic. Of course. 

"I assume that you aren't from New Orleans and if you want we can go together to the feast" Elijah changed the topic to something other than supernatural beings again.

"That would be a pleasure. Meeting point in front of this bar at eight o' clock?"

"I'll be there"


	2. Chapter 2

You lay on your bed and looked at the ceiling. There was a long crack in the white paint, which stretched from the ceiling light in the middle of the room to the window. The sounds from the people on the street grew louder every minute and you still needed to get ready for this gentleman.

_Elijah…his presence didn’t feel human, so what could he possibly be._

You couldn’t distinguish the different auras of the different supernatural beings. You never had anything to do with them, except angels and demons. You concentrated on the crack and began to daydream. You remembered the moments, which happened just some hours ago. Normally it was easy for you to recall every little detail from your surroundings and conversations, but back then everything was blurry, apart from one thing. His face, his hazel brown eyes, his dark hair and slightly open lips. Suddenly you jolted out of your daydream as a loud noise filled your room. You looked at the source of the ringing, which was on the other bed. With a groan you got up and walked to the bed to pick up your cell. You looked at the display and answered the call.

“Hey Luci” you said as you began walking up and down the room.

“What a surprise you still know how to use your cell” Lucifer answered annoyed.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I tried to call you for the fifth time, because it seems that my car has vanished into thin air. Maybe you know what happened with it?”

“No idea. Is it possible that you just forgot were you parked it?”

“Alright, stop playing innocent y/n”

“What? I can’t understand you brother. The connection must be bad”

“Don’t you dare hang up o…”

You turned your cell off and threw it in your backpack. You could imagine how your brother is trying to control his temper, which is why you started to chuckle. You looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

_7:50 pm already!?_

You put on a long, tight, f/c dress and some fitting shoes. Nether time nor hair nor make up. You ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind you. It was dark outside, but the many lights made it seem like day. The street was crowded with people and the air was thick with different supernatural presences. You edged your way through the crowd until it was nearly impossible to make a step without stumbling. Even without moving the crowd made it hard to keep your balance and even harder to breath. You felt a hand clasping your wrist and pulling you backwards. You quickly turned around and raised your hand and were about to strike. He stopped it with his over hand and your eyes met.

“Elijah?” You said shocked.

I was about to hit him. Great….just great.

“I’m sorry, I should have said something to you” he also looked shocked.

Elijah slowly released your hand and wrist. You two looked at each other as if you both saw the person in front of you for the first time. The supernatural auras you felt were oppressive but Elijah’s was calming and warm. As the crowd got louder you came back to your senses and as you started to say something Elijah seemed to come back as well.

“I think somethings happening” you said a bit louder to drown out the other noises.

“You are right, but it’s difficult to see something from here. My house has a balcony. How about we watch ceremony from there?” Elijah suggested.

You nodded and he reached out for your hand but stopped himself.

“May I?” he asked and looked at you.

“You may” you smiled and he took your hand.

Elijah walked in front of you and led you through the crowed. He walked through a large iron gate into the courtyard. He stopped and turned around. You were speechless. You looked at your surroundings and tried to take everything in, from the ivy covered walls to the fountain. Elijah smiled at your open mouth took a hold of your hand again. He led you upstairs and out on a balcony. The whole street was filled with people who wanted to see the witches. You also looked at the three young girls who were brought to a small stage at the end of the street. They looked beautiful and their presence was powerful, more powerful than any other supernatural being.  
It’s nothing compared to your power as an angel, for example your immortality and your superhuman strength. You also have f/c wings, which are pretty useless at the moment because since you went against god they are kind of dying. Also your power to control fire is sealed.  
You focused again on the festival and saw the girls on the stage together with a middle aged, red haired woman.

“How about you tell me a bit about this whole feast?” you asked Elijah who stood next to you.

“Of course, first of all this feast is called ‘La Fête des Bénédictions’ and the three girls are the so called Harvest-Witches. They will all present their elemental powers and after that members of the community offer them gifts and get blessings in return. If you want we can go there as well” Elijah told you.

“That would be great” your eyes were fixated on the witches.

The first one took a step forward. She was a brunette and had a brown/beige colored dress. She raised her hands and the earth began to shake. In the moment she lowered her hands the tremors stopped. The second one was a blonde and had a white dress. She summoned strong winds. The people were quiet and looked at each other in disbelief. The third one was also a brunette and had a red/orange dress. She created a firework, which made the people cheer. You were impressed by the powers mortals could control. Elijah took your hand again and you looked at him.

“Let us go and meet the witches” he said and looked at you.


	3. Chapter 3

“Let us go and meet the witches” Elijah said and looked at you.

You nodded and together you went to the room where the members of the community were assembled. The witches were seated in the back of the room and everyone went to them to give one of them a present. It seemed strange to you that one of the witches didn’t get anything. But before you could deepen your thoughts Elijah talks to you.

“I hope you enjoy the evening so far” he smiled.

“I can’t remember the last evening that I enjoyed more than this one” you said back and couldn’t hide your own smile.

“I should have said that earlier, but you look gorgeous”

You opened your mouth but quickly closed it. Heat was rising in your cheeks.

_For real? Get a hold of yourself!_

“You too, Elijah” you said calmly despite your heartbeat.

“Josh!” one of the witches shouted.

She followed a tall man with curled dirty blond hair, who was dragging a young, dark haired boy with him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please” he said.

“Please don't” Elijah sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

“We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches” the man continued.

“Who is he?” you asked Elijah.

“But one very special witch has been utterly ignored” he said.

“Niklaus…” Elijah began.

“That seems a little unfair to me” the blond man present the one witch a small gift.

“…my brother” Elijah told you.

You looked between the both of them back and forth. You never would have guessed that they were brothers.

The witch rejected Niklaus’ gift. Everyone was quiet and fixated on this scene.

“I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth man of us here today have been wronged in the conflict, which my brother’s treaty ended” Niklaus said to the people.

 _What conflict?_ You asked yourself and looked at Elijah.

“Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now” he continued.

_Is he serious?_

“But…in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh…from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me” he ended his speech.

Niklaus tried a second time to give the witch, he called her Davina, his gift and after some seconds she accepted it. After that, the feast continued as if nothing happened.

“What did your brother mean by saying you ended a conflict, Elijah?” you asked him.

“Nothing for you to concern about” he said and looked at a woman on the other side of the room.

You followed his gaze an also saw her. A tall, slim, dark haired woman in a long, black, lace dress. As she saw both of you….scratch that, as she saw Elijah, the woman came over to him.

“Hayley, I didn’t expect you to be here” Elijah said to her.

“You asked for a representative for the werewolves, but if you don’t want me I can leave” she said to him.

_Werewolves?_

“No, please stay” He said and then looked at me “My fault. Hayley this is y/n. Y/n this is Hayley”

You extended your hand and Hayley shook it. An unpleasant feeling was forming in your stomach but you tried to ignore it.

“Elijah, do you know where Niklaus is?” Hayley turned her attention back to Elijah.

“He must be over there” he pointed the direction and she went looking for him.

“You not only got witches, you also got werewolves in New Orleans?” I asked Elijah and raised an eyebrow.

“That’s…” before Elijah could explain anything to you eight men with white suits and drums came down the stairs.

Elijah looked skeptical and you still thought about the whole werewolf thing. The men took place in the middle of the room.

“Happy ‘Fête des Bénédictions’. We have a message for all of you, from Marcel Gerard” one of them said.

All of them fetched a knife from their pockets and cut their wrists. The crowd was gasping and some of the people got red eyes. Veins popped out around their eyes. Elijah looked around him and went in front of the eight men.

“Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement” he said before the lights turned out.

Everyone was screaming. You were shocked as well but quickly regained your calm self. You couldn’t be hurt. To be an angel has also some positive effects, but you were worried about Elijah. You tried to get to the place he was seconds ago, but were roughly pulled back. You landed on the back of your head and somebody or more like something twisted your arm.

_It hurts. Why do I feel pain? Help…Somebody help me!_

You started to trash around but you couldn’t free yourself.

“Elijah...”you mumbled but then screamed “Elijah!”

You heard somebody snarl and then your arm was free. You tried to get up but a weight pressed you down. You wanted to struggle but heard his whisper.

“It’s alright y/n”

“Elijah…” you mumbled and wrapped your arms around him.

The lights turned on again. You hid your face in Elijah’s crook of the neck and he slowly stands up without letting you go. You wanted to raise your head, but Elijah gently presses your head down again.

“Don’t look” he only said.

You knew you had seen much worse but you didn’t argue with Elijah and you let him bring you outside. You felt a rush of air and then a soft blanket. You raised you head and looked in Elijah’s eyes. They looked sad and troubled. You slowly let him go and grabbed the blanket he had put around your shoulders.

“Where are we?” you asked.

“In my room” he stood up and went to a dresser. Elijah opened the top drawer retrieved a brown glass bottle.

The back of your head hurt and you raised your hand to examine that spot. You flinched as your fingers graced the skin and as you looked at them you saw blood. Real, red blood. You started shaking. Elijah turned around to you and was immediately at your side.

“Breath” he told you and took a hold of your hands.

“I…I’m bleeding” you stammered.

“I know, but the wound is not deep” he tried to calm you down.

“No you…you don’t understand. I can’t…. I mustn’t bleed”

“That doesn’t make sense” Elijah said confused and made you look at him.

“Elijah....I’m not human”


End file.
